Jack Northworthy (Citizen Jack)
Origin Years ago, Jack loved hockey and it consumed most of his life. He had dreams of playing professionally. His father encouraged him and told him he'd be proud if he won the state championship for a second year. However, Jack got into a fight and became injured. He had to give up the sport but nothing hurt worse than learning his father left before the end of the game and didn't watch him play. Later, Jack became mayor of Musk. He soon was impeached to cover up for his father's discretionary stealing. He had drug charges raised against him but bribed his way out of them. In the Story Jack Northworthy became a snowblower salesmen in Minnesota and owned Jack's Snowblowers. When the new mayor had snowplows out immediately after it would snow, Jack lost sales. Jack got out his gun and threatened the city plowers to help boost sales. Later at Musk City Hall, Jack visited the mayor, Lois, in her office and asked for her to slow down how fast they plow. She refused, which angered Jack. He then approached his father who was ex-sheriff who also turned down Jack and told him he was a failure as a son. Jack announced his decision to run as president on the internet, and local news stations picked it up and named him the Dumbass of the Month. However, the one good thing that came from this was Marlinspike had Donna Forsyth arrive in town and become his campaign manager. Intrigued by the chance of power, Jack finally signed a contract to sign himself over to Marlinspike in exchange for becoming the President of the USA. Marlinspike marked him with a symbol on his chest. Campaigning At first, Jack's campaign was going horrible. Mr. Bollinger continued to fund him as he enjoyed the grass roots candidate. Marlinspike recommended to Jack that they head to Ohio instead of Iowa next. Donna pushed for Iowa but they moved forward as Jack knew Marlinspike promised him he'd win if he follows his orders. When they arrived in Ohio, Jack met with his friend who was now the mayor. A man attempted to assassinate Jack during the speech and instead of backing down, Jack charged forward and was shot in the stomach. His friend died from wounds and Jack was brought to the hospital. His electability jumped through the roof when America saw how he wasn't afraid to back down from a fight. When Jack woke up, he asked Marlinspike if his friend really had to die for him to become president. Jack Northworthy prepared to head out on a stage to deliver his address. Marlinspike stood behind him as he placed a gun in the back of Jack's pants. Jack headed out with smiles on his face to address the crowd. He built them up as his supporters believed he would defeat Honeycutt for the party nomination. Later that night, Jack was celebrating by sleeping with a random girl. Donna burst into Jack's room and told him he had lost to Honeycutt. She ordered him to make some phone calls. Instead, Jack put on his clothes and headed to meet Honeycutt. When Honeycutt admitted that he won by money and not votes, Marlinspike stabbed Honeycutt through the back and killed him. Jack stood over him having pulled out the gun from his back pocket. Honeycutt's associates burst into the room and and threatened to call the police when they saw Jack standing over Honeycutt with a gun and blood covering him. Jack reminded them he was the only chance they have for getting on the ballet. They realized he was right and agreed to stand behind him in the race. Soon, Jack had visions and began to hallucinate. He hadn't seen Marlinspike in some time and was soon going to be pitted against Charlotte Pickens in a presidential debate. He felt unprepared. Marlinespike arrived and told him he'd help him if he sacrificed human lives. Jack felt guilty and didn't want to commit murder. When he miserably lost the debate, he finally broke down and grabbed a gun with plans to kill Donna. However, Donna met with him and told him she'd stand by him even though he miserably lost the debate. He was so taken back by someone sticking with him, he decided not to kill her. Instead, he saw a news flash of the scandal of his younger years. He blamed his father and headed to his house and murdered him. Marlinspike suddenly appeared after the sacrifice and promised to help him. Jack muttered he knew his dad didn't release the new scandal but he knew his father was holding him back as opposed to standing by his side. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}